Ce n'était qu'un au revoir
by Madwine
Summary: ** Une des suites de "Ce n'est qu'un au revoir" et de "Ce n'est qu'une autre nuit" ** Toute la journée, elle marcha d'un pas léger, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait à peine dormi cette nuit, mais elle ne ressentait nullement de fatigue, sa bonne humeur l'emportant sur tout. Il serait de retour dans quelques heures.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Castle ne m'appartient pas. :(**

**Ce n'était qu'un au revoir**

Toute la journée, elle marcha d'un pas léger, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait prit son café du matin en humant son odeur réconfortante, savourant toutes les tendres émotions que le goût de celui-ci lui apportait. Elle avait à peine dormi cette nuit, mais elle ne ressentait nullement de fatigue, sa bonne humeur l'emportant sur tout. Katherine Beckett avait un sur plein d'énergie. Elle n'avait pas d'enquête aujourd'hui, mais personne ne l'avait vue se démoraliser, pester ou perdre son sourire face à l'énorme pile de papiers qu'elle devait remplir. Lorsqu'elle alla à la salle de repos se faire un café, elle siffla un petit air gai en faisant miraculeusement un superbe café latté avec la machine à expresso de Castle, ne réalisant pas que plusieurs personnes la fixaient avec des yeux suspicieux. Certains collègues lui jetaient de drôle de regard, intrigués par sa bonne humeur communicative. Ils l'observaient longuement, ne réalisant pas qu'ils la fixaient presque autant que Castle le faisait, et lorsqu'ils croisaient son regard, ils affichaient tous un sourire légèrement forcé et confus. D'autres, probablement trop influencé par Castle, soupçonnaient quelqu'un d'avoir kidnappé Beckett et d'avoir envoyé une doublure pour que rien ne paraisse. Quant à Ryan, Esposito et Lanie, ils ne dirent rien non plus sur le changement d'attitude de leur amie comparativement à celui des deux dernières semaines, mais ils arboraient tous un petit sourire au coin de la bouche. Il est vrai qu'il y a quelques jours, Kate affichait un air neutre, sérieux, voire triste. Elle semblait être constamment perdue dans ses pensées, des pensées qui ne devaient pas être très gaies vu l'air sombre et affligé qu'elle arborait. Maintenant, elle était toute excitée, elle marchait sur un petit nuage et elle voyait presque la vie en rose. Elle ressemblait à un petit enfant qui attendait que sonne minuit la veille de Noël pour pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux. Ses amis avaient très bien reconnu les effets de la drogue sur laquelle Kate était. La drogue de l'amour. **Il **serait de retour dans quelques heures, Richard Castle reviendrait à New York auprès de sa bien-aimée sous peu.

Kate regardait constamment le cadran, souriant un peu plus à chaque fois que l'heure tournait. Chaque minute, chaque seconde signifiait qu'elle se rapprochait un peu plus de lui. Elle pouvait sentir les papillons dans son ventre augmenter à chaque fois qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle pouvait sentir son sourire s'étirer sur son visage dès qu'elle finissait de remplir un dossier, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur monter à son visage, se mordant la lèvre inférieur du même coup, dès qu'elle voyait un de ses collègues la regarder un peu de travers. Oui, elle le savait, elle avait l'air d'une parfaite idiote en ce moment, une parfaite idiote en amour fou avec un homme extraordinaire. Mais elle ne pouvait retenir aucune de ses réactions en ce moment, elle n'avait en tête que son retour. Tant pis si elle passait pour une dingue cette journée-là, **il **allait être de retour. Son fiancé serait à New York dans moins de neuf heures! À cette idée, elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et ses yeux verts scintillèrent d'une lueur reflétant l'espoir, le bonheur et l'amour. Elle se remémora la conversation où il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, la conversation d'hier soir, la connaissant dans les moindres détails.

_Le téléphone de Kate retentit dans sa salle de bain alors qu'elle venait à peine de se rincer les cheveux. L'odeur de cerises envahissant toute la pièce et la buée voilant un peu les miroirs, Kate sortit tranquillement de la douche, détendue par l'ambiance qui régnait dans la salle de bain, et enroula une serviette autour de son corps. Elle venait à peine de revenir du travail et espérait fortement que ce n'était pas Esposito qui l'appelait pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient une nouvelle enquête. Prenant délicatement son portable sur le meuble près de la baignoire, elle regarda l'identité de son interlocuteur. Rick Castle. En voyant son nom, son cœur fit un bond et elle répondit immédiatement. _

_- Castle!, s'écria-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. _

_- Hey Kate!, répondit-il sur un ton tout aussi enjoué que celui de sa muse._

_- Il est rare que tu m'appelles, c'est habituellement le contraire. Est-ce que tout va bien?, s'enquit-elle en souriant toujours. Depuis quand l'appelait-il avant qu'elle eut mangé, lui qui craignait toujours la déranger alors qu'elle pouvait être encore au 12th?_

_- Oui, oui. Ça va, ça va…_

_Il laissa un court silence s'ensuivre, comme s'il hésitait à dire quelque chose, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, comme s'il cherchait comment il allait aborder un sujet. Kate pouvait bien sentir qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, quelque chose d'important. Elle attendit donc qu'il continue, se demandant bien ce qui se passait pour qu'il l'appelle avant que celle-ci ne le fasse. _

_- Est-ce que je te dérange?, finit-il par dire sur un ton incertain._

_- Non, non en fait je viens de sortir de la douche, répondit-elle doucement alors que le rythme de son cœur s'accélérait. _

_Quelque chose n'était pas normal, il y avait décidemment quelque chose qui se tramait. La réponse de son amant la surprit encore plus, surtout qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse une remarque coquine à propos de la douche, mais il n'en fut rien._

_- Oh, ok. Hum…peut-être devrais-tu t'habiller et t'asseoir avant que je continue ? _

_-Heu…ok?, fit Kate, de plus en plus inquiète par l'attitude de son partenaire._

_Elle décida de s'asseoir sur son lit, revêtue de sa serviette, son corps encore mouillé et ses cheveux trempant son dos avec les petites gouttelettes qui en tombaient._

_- Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, dit-elle après s'être installée confortablement, tenant sa serviette serrée autour d'elle alors que son cœur se resserrait un peu, craignant le pire._

_Elle l'entendit prendre une grande inspiration et son cœur battit encore plus vite. Qu'avait-il de si important à dire? Est-ce que-_

_- Meredith est décédée hier soir, dit-il sur un ton grave, l'interrompant dans ses pensées._

_- Qu-Oh…Mes…mes condoléances Rick…À toi et à ta famille, dit-elle d'une petite voix._

_Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle. Enfin, si, un peu, mais ça lui faisait tout de même un choc. Elle ne pensait pas qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour où il lui annoncerait cette nouvelle. Elle ne s'y était pas préparée non plus. Comment réagir face à cette nouvelle? Un mélange d'émotions se fit à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle était triste et désolée pour sa famille. Même si Alexis s'y attendait, qu'elle s'y était préparée, qu'elle s'était faite à cette idée, ce décès a probablement été un coup dur pour elle. Rick aussi devait être affecté. Il ne le laisserait peut-être pas paraître, mais elle se doutait bien que son tendre cœur s'était pincé à cette nouvelle. Et Martha, elle aussi devait être troublée par cette situation, par la peine qu'Alexis et Rick vivaient. Oui, Kate était affligée et chagrinée pour la famille Castle, mais elle était aussi heureuse. Elle se sentait mal de ressentir cette émotion, surtout selon les circonstances, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une bouffée de joie qui montait en elle. Elle avait certes vu Meredith comme une « ennemie » pour elle, pour la relation entre Rick et elle, mais sa gaieté ne provenait pas du fait que la mère d'Alexis était décédée. Non, loin de là. La mort de quelqu'un n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait, qu'elle célébrait. Si elle était heureuse en ce moment, c'était parce qu'elle savait que le retour de Rick n'était dorénavant qu'une question d'heures._

_- Merci, répondit-il d'une douce voix. Je passerai le mot à Alexis et Martha. _

_Ils restèrent silencieux durant de longues minutes, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire. Devaient-ils exprimer leur tristesse par rapport à cette perte ou devaient-ils aborder le sujet qui les concernait plus directement? Avaient-ils assez honoré la mémoire de Meredith ou devaient-ils le faire un peu plus? Étant donné qu'elle ne la connaissait pas trop, Kate pensa qu'elle l'avait suffisamment fait. Elle ne se permit toutefois pas d'aborder le sujet qu'elle souhaitait car elle ne voulait pas brusquer Rick, lui laisser croire qu'elle ne pensait qu'à elle en lui demandant quelle serait la date de son retour. Elle resta donc silencieuse, se disant que ce silence pouvait aussi être interprété comme une commémoration pour la mémoire de Mérédith._

_Ce fut Rick qui brisa le silence en prenant la parole, toujours sur un ton grave. _

_- Nous l'avons enterré ce matin, à 10h. Quelque chose de très privé, seulement la famille. On a pensé que Meredith n'aurait pas aimé que tout le monde qu'elle connaisse sache comment elle est…morte. Elle aurait voulu rester digne. _

_Kate garda le silence, déglutissant péniblement. Que dire durant cette confession? Aucun mot réconfortant, rassurant, ne voulut sortir de sa gorge. _

_- Quelques larmes ont été versées, mais nous allons tous bien maintenant. Nous sommes…soulagés, qu'elle ait rendu son dernier souffle. Elle était à peine consciente les dernières fois que nous sommes allés la voir, toujours sur de la drogue dure pour ne pas qu'elle souffre trop. C'est…un soulagement pour son corps, continua-t-il._

_Une petite larme coula sur la joue de Kate. C'était une mort horrible s'éteindre à petit feu. Elle en avait eu un petit goût lorsqu'elle avait vu l'eau montée petit à petit dans sa voiture alors qu'elle était coincée sur son siège. C'était une mort…atroce et cruelle où l'on se dit que l'on ne peut y échapper. La gorge nouée, elle ne dit toujours rien, sachant bien qu'une simple écoute épaulait très bien Rick._

_- Lorsqu'ils nous ont appelés pour que nous puissions la voir, elle souriait. C'est rare que les patients sourient lorsqu'ils meurent nous a dit l'infirmière. Cela signifiait peut-être qu'elle était heureuse de partir, d'être enfin allégé de son mal…Et lorsque nous sommes ressortis des soins palliatifs, les étoiles brillaient d'une telle clarté…! C'était exceptionnel. Nous l'avons interprété comme l'adieu de Meredith. _

_Kate inspira lentement dans le combiné, le souffle tremblant. Elle vint pour parler, mais les mots restèrent pris dans sa gorge. Après quelques secondes qu'elle garda la bouche ouverte, prête à dire un quelconque mot, elle se pinça les lèvres et laissa une seconde larme coulée sur sa joue._

_- Enfin, bref…nous allons bien, nous allons mieux, finit Rick, sur un ton rassurant, sur un ton où l'on pouvait sentir le petit sourire, ni triste, ni gai, seulement rassurant, qu'il arborait._

_Tout en reniflant, Kate ne put sortir qu'un « Toutes mes condoléances Rick ». Elle le maudit un peu intérieurement par la suite d'être un aussi bon auteur. Il avait vraiment le don de jouer avec les mots. Lui qui avait parlé d'une douce voix sans que celle-ci vacille lors de son court récit, elle était toute chamboulée par celui-ci, par cette mort. _

_- Nous allons revenir ce soir, lâcha-t-il en sortant cela de nulle part. Nous n'avons plus besoin d'être à Los Angeles maintenant. Nous allons donc faire notre deuil, panser nos plaies, à New York._

_Il fallut quelques secondes à Kate avant qu'elle ne réalise pleinement ce que son écrivain venait de lui dire. _

_- Attends…quoi?, bafouilla-t-elle, étonnée._

_- Mes billets sont déjà achetés, je reviens à 6h à New York, 6h du soir, précisa-t-il._

_Oubliant tout d'un coup ce que venait de vivre son partenaire, un sentiment de joie se forma en elle, prenant le dessus sur celui de peine. L'air quitta subitement les poumons de Kate et un sourire se forma sur son visage. Elle se mit à rire un peu. D'abord d'un rire un peu confus par ce changement de sujet et d'ambiance si soudain, puis d'un rire franc, qui représentait bien ce qu'elle ressentait à cette nouvelle. De l'allégresse, de l'excitation, de la satisfaction...! Elle sentait le pur bonheur se former en elle, en petits papillons qui virevoltaient dans le bas de son ventre. Enfin, il serait de retour. Enfin, il pourrait la serrer dans ses bras lorsqu'ils auront besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre, enfin ils pourraient s'embrasser le matin lorsqu'ils se réveilleront ensemble après une nuit folle, enfin ils pourraient voir la lueur briller dans les yeux de l'autre lorsqu'ils se diront « Je t'aime »._

_- Rick c'est…c'est merveilleux!, s'écria-t-elle._

_- Tu seras à l'aéroport alors?, s'enquit-il._

_Posait-il la question sérieusement? Bien sûr qu'elle y serait! Peut-être était-il inquiet qu'elle ait changé d'avis ou qu'elle ne veuille pas aller trop vite. Peut-être voulait-il seulement s'en informer, s'en assurer. Peut-être lui faisait-il une demande indirecte. Peu importe la raison, il était certain qu'elle serait à l'aéroport, qu'elle le regarderait se diriger vers elle avec ses valises._

_- Oui, j'y serai, répondit-elle doucement, le sourire aux lèvres._

_Un silence ce fit, chacun savourant ce que l'autre venait de dire, le retour à New York, l'attente à l'aéroport…_

_- Dès que je te verrai, je courrai vers toi, je te soulèverai et je te ferai tournoyer, déclara son amoureux._

_- Je penserai à apporter des pilules contre le mal de dos alors, riposta-t-elle en riant une nouvelle fois._

_- Ha. Ha. Ha. Très marrant Lieutenant!, répondit-il en lui faisant probablement une grimace à l'autre bout du fil._

_Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, se perdant dans la respiration de l'autre. _

_- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota-t-elle soudainement. J'ai si hâte. J'ai hâte de…de…_

_- J'ai hâte de te serrer dans mes bras, de sentir la chaleur de ton corps, de te couvrir de baisers…, murmura Rick en continuant sa phrase, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait faire lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient._

_Ces paroles firent rougirent Kate, la laissant imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver après l'aéroport, après les baisers. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'un gros sourire se formait sur son visage et que ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur._

_- Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle. Always._

_- Always, susurra-t-il._

_Ils se turent durant quelques minutes, s'imaginant ce soir-là. Kate pouvait déjà sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, la douce sensation de ce contact si personnel, sa langue lui demandant l'accès à sa bouche en dessinant délicatement le contour de ses lèvres. Elle voyait son bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille lorsqu'ils approfondiraient le baiser, elle s'entendait laisser échapper un petit gémissement dans sa bouche lorsqu'ils se livreraient une bataille de dominance avec leurs langues en oubliant totalement qu'ils étaient dans un endroit publique…Bien sûr, à ses pensées elle se posa mille et une question, réfléchissant un petit peu trop comme à son habitude. Y aurait-il beaucoup de personnes à l'aéroport? Seraient-ils envahis de paparazzis? Alexis et Martha seraient-elles de bonne humeur? Alexis et Martha… À cette pensée, un éclair se fit dans le cerveau de Kate et elle se demanda si elles savaient pour Rick et elle. Comment réagirait sa famille en les voyant tous les deux? Comment réagiraient Alexis et Martha en voyant Kate les accueillir à l'aéroport? Approuveront-elles le changement qu'il y a eu entre la muse et l'écrivain? Elle fut instantanément assaillie par une petite panique._

_- Rick, est-ce que ta famille sait?, demanda Kate, le stress se faisant sentir dans sa voix. _

_- Sait quoi?, répondit-il._

_- Pour nous, est-ce que Martha et Alexis savent pour nous?_

_- Oui, oui, je leur ai dit, confirma-t-il sur un ton suspicieux dû à l'angoisse que lui transmettait sa bien-aimée._

_- Et…est-ce qu'elles savent c'est arrivé…hum…comment?_

_- Oui, enfin, non. Vaguement. Alexis ne le sait pas car elle était déjà dans un trouble émotif, alors je ne voulais pas en rajouter plus avec…tu sais…comment nous nous étions laissés originellement. Elle ne connait que notre statut en ce moment. Quant à ma mère, elle en sait un peu plus. Elle sait ce qui s'est passé globalement…mais je suis resté vague sur certaines choses, nos conversations par exemple, expliqua-t-il légèrement stressé._

_- Ok…ok, lâcha-t-elle en sentant le stress redescendre tranquillement. _

_- Tu voulais peut-être que je leur dise avec toi…?, s'enquit-il, intrigué par sa soudaine réaction._

_- Non, non. Je suis soulagée que tu leurs es dit. Nous…nous n'aurons pas à nous cacher, répondit-elle en souriant aux derniers mots._

_Il rit avec elle, comprenant que tous les sens possibles s'appliquaient pour sa dernière phrase. La tension maintenant baissée et les grandes nouvelles maintenant dites, ils continuèrent à se parler sur un ton gai comme tous les autres soirs. Ils se racontèrent leurs journées, laissèrent des silences parfois entre deux sujets et ils raccrochèrent difficilement, comme à l'habitude. Seulement, ils savaient que c'était leur dernière nuit séparée, et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormirent rapidement, souhaitant que le lendemain arrive rapidement._

Quelqu'un toussa à côté de Kate, la faisant légèrement sursauté. Ryan qui avait le point devant sa bouche fixait quelque chose droit devant lui. Entre quelques toux, elle put entendre distinctement « Gates » et après deux autres toux, il partit s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Détective Ryan, puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez debout à côté du bureau de votre collègue? Vouliez-vous lui partager vos microbes?, demanda la capitaine Gates en arrivant au niveau du bureau de Beckett, le ton plein d'ironie.

Esposito se serra les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire à la remarque de leur capitaine. Elle semblait de bonne humeur aujourd'hui au point de glisser une petite blague dans ses reproches.

- Je…*tousse*…prenais une petite marche de santé, répondit Ryan avec son air le plus sérieux possible.

À ces mots, Kate ferma les yeux, s'empêchant d'éclater de rire tellement elle était découragée par la pauvre excuse qu'il avait trouvée.

- Oh. Pour enlever votre toux je présume, riposta Gates sur un ton sceptique. Prenez donc des pastilles la prochaine fois, ça sera beaucoup plus efficace.

_Ouf! Quel sarcasme_, pensa Kate. Elle fut toutefois heureuse de constater que leur capitaine n'en rajouta pas plus à ce sujet. Elle perdit cependant rapidement cette joie lorsqu'elle la vit se retourner vers elle.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas beaucoup avancé lieutenant. Vous avez fait la moitié de votre travail en trois heures et demie. Vous êtes normalement plus rapide, dit-elle en fixant le tas de feuilles devant Beckett.

- Je…oui…en fait- bredouilla celle-ci, cherchant rapidement une bonne excuse.

- Vous êtes fatiguée, n'est-ce pas? Prenez donc congé dès que vous aurai fini la pile alors. Vous ne devriez pas en avoir pour longtemps encore si vous vous concentrez sur votre travaille, la coupa Gates.

Et sur ce elle tourna les talons et retourna à son bureau, laissant Beckett et les garçons la bouche légèrement entrouverte, abasourdis par son attitude. Venait-elle de se montrer conciliante? _Iron _Gates, complaisante? On croirait rêver. Après s'être remis de cet étonnement, Beckett se retourna vers les garçons.

- Hey Ryan! Merci pour l'avertissement, lui dit-elle gentiment.

- Ce n'est rien Beckett. Il faut croire que tu étais vraiment partie dans un autre monde. Tu souriais dans le vide de temps à autre et tu n'as pas entendu l'avertissement d'Esposito non plus. Il a fallu que je m'approche de toi et que je tousse plus fort qu'une toux normale pour te sortir de ta phase hypnoti-, répondit Ryan avant qu'il ne remarque le changement faciale qui s'opérait chez sa collègue.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Beckett?, demanda alors Esposito, remarquant lui aussi que les yeux de sa collègue s'agrandissaient et qu'elle blêmissait petit à petit que les secondes passaient.

_Ouh la la! Je n'ai jamais été aussi distraite au travail. Ce n'est pas mon genre!_, paniqua mentalement Kate. _Comment ais-je pu me laisser si facilement distraire par Castle…alors qu'il n'est même pas ici en ce moment! …D'ailleurs il devrait revenir dans…maintenant 5heures et 25 minutes! Hourra! Ah zut! Concentre Kate!_ Voyant toutes les expressions faciales qui passaient sur le visage de Beckett, les garçons préférèrent ne pas plus insister et ils retournèrent au travail. Beckett partit se faire un autre café, son ancien étant rendu froid, et se remit à la tâche après avoir bu une petite gorgée de sa nouvelle boisson. Plus vite elle finissait ses papiers, plus vite elle pourrait se préparer pour aller chercher Castle à l'aéroport ce soir. Motivée, elle redoubla d'ardeur et se plongea dans ses papiers.

* * *

Rendu à son avant dernier papier à remplir, Beckett prit une petite pause et son regard se posa sur l'horloge. 1h50. Il était presque 2h de l'après-midi et elle n'avait toujours pas fini son travail…ni mangé quoi que ce soit depuis ce matin. Son ventre gargouilla très fort à cette réalisation et le visage de la jeune détective rougit un peu lorsqu'elle vit ses collègues, au son qu'émit sa panse, lever leurs têtes pour la regarder. Elle mangerait dès qu'elle aurait fini ses deux dernières feuilles à remplir. Il fallait qu'elle les finisse rapidement. Plus vite elle les aurait finies, plus vite elle pourra penser à Castle, préparer son arrivée, être avec lui. Elle savait bien qu'il lui reprocherait de ne pas avaler quoi que ce soit lorsque son corps la suppliait de le faire, mais elle voulait quitter le bureau le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était parfois absente lorsqu'elle remplissait la paperasse, **il** n'avait qu'à arrêter de s'accaparer chacune de ses pensées. Combien de fois, aujourd'hui, avait-elle fixé la feuille devant-elle, le regard brumeux? Combien de fois, ce matin, avait-elle sourit en regardant la chaise de son fiancé à côté de son bureau? Elle avait arrêté de les compter. Malgré ses meilleurs efforts, elle ne pouvait sortir Rick de ses pensées. Elle était imprégnée par sa présence. Elle roula ses yeux à la seule pensée qu'il sauterait au plafond s'il savait cela et elle se remit à travailler malgré les protestations de son estomac, se concentrant une fois de plus sur sa tâche.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure après qu'elle finit finalement sa pile de papiers. À cet accomplissement, elle sourit en prenant une grande inspiration et rangea rapidement ses choses. Il était maintenant le temps de consacrer les quelques heures qui lui restaient à son amant, à son retour. Elle marcha hâtivement vers l'ascenseur, saluant les garçons au passage, et s'y engouffra dès qu'il fut à son niveau. Tapant du pied durant toute la descente, elle regarda la montre de son père à son poignet. Il était maintenant 3h. Plus que trois heures avant son retour! Elle sourit en se mordant la lèvre et prit une grande inspiration pour s'empêcher de sauter d'excitation dans l'ascenseur. Arrivée en bas, elle courut à sa voiture et conduisit à toute vitesse vers son appartement. Devant sa porte, elle chercha rapidement ses clés et entra précipitamment dans son appartement. Après avoir enlevé ses souliers près de la porte et lancé son sac et sa veste sur son divan, elle alluma son téléphone cellulaire et commanda un repas chinois à leur restaurant habituel. La livraison était d'ailleurs rapide à cet endroit, elle ne crèverait pas de faim trop longtemps. Elle regarda par la suite l'heure. 4h10. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Dans une heure et cinquante minutes, elle pourrait enfin le serrer dans ses bras. Elle sourit, encore une fois, à l'idée de pouvoir revoir ses tendres yeux bleus, les étoiles qui les habitaient. Elle remarqua soudainement qu'elle avait eu un message, probablement lorsqu'elle remplissait la paperasse ou qu'elle conduisait. Elle l'ouvrit, curieuse de connaitre son expéditeur, et s'aperçut que les quelques mots provenaient de lui.

_Je monte dans l'avion à l'instant. À tout à l'heure!_

_Rick –xxx-_

Les trois petits « x » à la fin du message la fit rire. C'était tellement « la fille » du couple. Elle sauvegarda son message comme tous les autres messages qu'il lui avait envoyés durant leur séparation.

Soudainement, elle eut une bouffée de bonheur qui s'infiltra en elle en aussi vite qu'un éclair. Incapable de retenir la vague d'énergie qui l'envahissait, elle tourna sur elle-même, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, collant son portable contre son cœur. La joie s'emparant de son cœur et inondant tout son être, elle marcha d'un pas léger vers sa salle de bain, repensant à ce court texto qu'elle venait de recevoir qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Elle prit rapidement sa douche avant que le livreur ne sonne à sa porte avec sa commande, fredonnant tout au long de celle-ci des chansons gaies. Toujours sur son petit nuage, Kate sortit de la douche froide qu'elle avait prise pour refroidir ses ardeurs et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour enfiler une paire de shorts et un léger haut. Une petite sonnette raisonna dans son appartement et elle se dirigea vers la porte en sautillant. Elle prit sa commande et laissa un généreux pourboire, puis elle s'assit à sa table et commença à manger le bon repas qu'elle s'était payée. Chaque bouchée lui rappelait des souvenirs de Rick et elle. La première fois qu'ils avaient mangé du chinois, la seconde fois où ils en avaient mangé, la fois où il était arrivé chez elle le soir avec leurs commandes habituelles, sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait toujours pas avalé quoi que ce soit après être revenue du travail, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient mangé un plat asiatique épicé et que leurs langues l'avaient amèrement regrettées…Elle finit son repas, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, se rappelant ses doux moments avec l'homme qu'elle ne fut que lorsqu'elle alla se chercher un verre d'eau qu'elle remarqua l'heure. 5h20. Il était le temps de partir. Elle alla se brosser les dents rapidement pour avoir bonne haleine et descendit au rez-de-chaussée et héla un taxi.

Tout le long de la route, elle regarda par la fenêtre les rues illuminées de New York défilées sous ses yeux. Étrangement, elle n'était pas stressée, elle n'avait pas peur d'arriver en retard, elle n'était pas pressée. Elle savait, inconsciemment, qu'elle arriverait là-bas à l'heure, qu'elle le rejoindrait ce soir. Elle savait qu'ils allaient être réunis dans moins d'une heure, que rien ne les séparerait. Il faut croire que les souvenirs qu'elle s'était remémorée chez elle l'ont rendue zen. Elle continua à fixer New York en lumière à travers la vitre du taxi, voyant les lampadaires passés un à un, des lumières dans les maisons se fermer ou s'ouvrir, des phares d'autos s'éloigner rapidement de son champ de vision, des amoureux se tenant la main et, entre les gratte-ciels, la lune, presque pleine. _Presque pleine…un peu comme moi, _pensa Kate. _Il_ _suffit d'un moment pour qu'elle soit complète grâce au soleil, grâce à son soleil, grâce à la lumière de celui-ci..._ Le taxi s'arrêta doucement rendu à destination et elle paya le conducteur lorsqu'elle y fut descendue. Le taxi repartit, laissant Kate, seule, devant l'entrée de l'aéroport. Elle regarda sa montre. 5h48. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle sourit, légèrement fébrile. Ce soir, il serait enfin là, à ses côtés, pour toujours. Elle ouvrit la porte en face d'elle et entra dans l'aéroport, remplie d'assurance, gorgée d'espoir, saoule de bonheur.

**Certains l'auront remarqués, j'ai fait une petite erreur dans ma fic précédente par rapport au décalage horaire. C'est le contraire, si à New York il est 8h, il est 5h à Los Angeles. Merci à SophyCA de me l'avoir fait réalisé. Mille excuses pour cette erreur. Je ne changerai toutefois pas ma fic, mais je ne répéterai pas la même erreur dans celle-ci. :P**

**Je publierai le prochain chapitre (et oui, ce n'est pas un OS) dès que je l'aurai fini. En attendant, je vous laisse vous imaginer la suite! Merci à tous pour les reviews/story alert/favorite story/ author alert/ favorite author ! Ça fait chaud au coeur! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously : Le taxi repartit, laissant Kate, seule, devant l'entrée de l'aéroport. Elle regarda sa montre. 5h48. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle sourit, légèrement fébrile. Ce soir, il serait enfin là, à ses côtés, pour toujours. Elle ouvrit la porte en face d'elle et entra dans l'aéroport, remplie d'assurance, gorgée d'espoir, saoule de bonheur._

**Chapitre 2 :**

La porte se referma doucement derrière elle, la laissant une dernière fois sentir la chaleur de l'extérieur avant que l'air climatisé ne l'enveloppe. Kate marcha d'un pas léger dans l'aéroport, cherchant l'endroit où Rick arriverait. Elle emprunta quelques couloirs, suivant les indications des panneaux et avança rapidement pour ne pas arriver en retard, pour être certaine de ne pas le manquer. Passant près d'un petit kiosque de fleurs, elle ne put s'empêcher d'arrêter pour en acheter une. Une rose, une rose rouge. Rouge pour la couleur de l'amour, rouge pour la couleur de leur passion, rouge pour la référence à la chaleur, à Nikki Heat, rouge pour la symbolique de ce qui les a rapprochés…les enquêtes. Vraiment, elle devenait trop romantique, elle trouvait trop de signification à tout. À cette pensée, une des questions de Rick lui revint en mémoire.

_- Beckett, comment savez-vous que vous êtes en amour?, lui avait-il demandé en ouvrant la porte dans un habit excentrique. _

_Elle l'avait d'abord dévisagé subtilement de la tête au pied, surprise par son costume. Puis après quelques secondes de réflexion où son regard était posé sur quelque chose d'invisible à côté de lui, elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux et avait répondu sur un ton très sérieux. Sa réponse lui était venue facilement, se basant sur son vécu, sur ses propres expériences._

_- Toutes les chansons deviennent sensées, affirma-t-elle en hochant légèrement de la tête comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle disait. Elle s'était ensuite invitée elle-même dans son loft, lui faisant part de la découverte qu'elle avait fait par rapport à l'enquête._

Finalement, il y avait aussi d'autre signes, d'autres signes qui montraient que l'on était en amour. Lorsque l'on trouvait une signification à tout, par exemple, ou lorsque l'on affichait un sourire idiot à la seule pensée de son bien-aimé, lorsque l'on avait des papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois que l'on rentrait en contact avec **cette **personne…et elle en passait! Il y en avait encore tellement d'autres. Elle qui croyait avoir connu l'amour, qu'elle connaissait ce que cette émotion nous faisait faire, croire ou ressentir, elle s'était bien trompée. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti avant n'était qu'un pourcent de ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant. C'était quelque chose de nouveau qu'elle vivait avec Rick, c'était une nouvelle sensation qui s'éveillait en elle. Elle avait l'impression de revivre dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, de respirer lorsqu'il était près d'elle, d'être lorsqu'il la touchait. Avait-elle réellement été en amour avant? Probablement pas. Elle n'avait jamais confié son cœur à qui que ce soit depuis la mort de sa mère. Rick était le premier, le seul et l'unique personne qui éveillait ce sentiment en elle. Elle se sentait tellement plus libre sans ses barrières, comme si des ailes lui avaient poussées dans le dos, elle volait près des nuages, virevoltait près de son soleil. Oui, elle venait de découvrir pleinement le goût de l'amour.

D'un pas léger, elle continua de marcher dans le couloir qui la menait vers la salle d'attente pour les arrivés, qui la menait vers Rick. Arrivée là-bas, elle remarqua une grande baie vitrée où l'on pouvait voir la piste d'atterrissage et s'y dirigea. Elle resta debout devant celle-ci, observant l'extérieur, observant la piste vide, observant les membres du personnel travailler dehors. Elle pouvait voir les rares étoiles scintillées dans le ciel déjà éclairé par les lumières de la ville et de l'aéroport, elle pouvait voir la piste parfaitement illuminée par les lampadaires autour de celle-ci, prête à recevoir l'avion provenant de Los Angeles, prête à recevoir l'avion de Rick. Elle regarda la montre de son père à son poignet. 5h58. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle reporta son regard sur la piste, comme si par cette simple action l'avion serait là. Il ne restait plus que deux minutes avant l'arrivé de son fiancé. Enfin, environ deux minutes, les avions pouvaient toujours être légèrement en retard. Le cœur battant d'excitation, d'anticipation, elle observa longuement le paysage devant elle, la piste qui s'obstinait à être vide et le ciel qui n'était habité que par les lumières des étoiles et des lampadaires.

Soudain, elle aperçut des petites lumières blanches scintillantes dans le ciel, des lumières qui semblaient se rapprocher d'elle. Elle arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes et son cœur battit un peu plus vite. C'était l'avion, **son **avion. L'appareil arrivait au ralentit sous ses yeux, les roues faisant lentement leur apparition lorsque l'aéroplane fut suffisamment près de la piste. Il atterrit doucement, roulant tout le long de la route de béton destinée à l'accueillir et s'arrêtant juste au bon endroit, et une rampe pour faire sortir les passagers fit tranquillement son apparition. C'était un atterrissage parfait. Ne sentant plus la nécessité d'être devant la fenêtre, elle se déplaça près de l'endroit où arriverait les passager. Un petit groupe de personnes y étaient déjà, mais elle se trouva rapidement une place pour pouvoir voir Rick prendre ses valises et se diriger vers elle. Ce moment lui remémora alors **son** départ. Lui qui était sur le point de partir, elle qui l'arrêta, eux qui parlèrent, eux qui s'embrassèrent, eux qui se fiancèrent…Rien n'avait changé dans ces lieux, l'odeur, les couleurs, le plancher…sauf la chanson qui jouait en ce moment. Au lieu de la chanson d'Ingrid Michaelson, c'était celle de Leona Lewis, « I got you », que l'on entendait. Cela donnait une toute autre ambiance, comme si la musique jouait en fonction des sentiments de Kate, l'une plus triste à cause qu'il la quittait et l'autre plus joyeuse car c'était son retour. Ou était-ce simplement son imagination qui lui trouvait des signes, des explications, à tout? Peu importe la raison, elle se sentait si légère, si heureuse, si excitée en ce moment! C'était le grand moment qu'elle attendait, qu'elle attendait depuis deux semaines et six jours maintenant. Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle vit les premiers passagers prendre leurs bagages et se diriger tranquillement vers la salle d'attente pour les arrivés. Le sourire aux lèvres, ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers leurs familles ou vers leurs amis qui les attendaient, leur faisant des embrassades arrivés à leurs niveaux. Elle envia leurs familles une fraction de secondes, les jalousant un petit peu car la personne qu'elles attendaient était devant elles, les tenant dans ses bras. Elle avait hâte que ça soit son tour. Elle reporta son regard là où les autres passagers faisaient leur apparition, un à un. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait une nouvelle personne passer sous ses yeux, chaque fois que ce n'était pas Rick. L'excitation montant graduellement en elle, elle ne cessait de penser qu'il serait le prochain. Les secondes passaient alors que la respiration de Kate se faisait de plus en plus rare. Elle continuait à espérer, à l'attendre.

Et puis son cœur s'arrêta de battre soudainement, le temps semblait s'être arrêté et son souffle resta pris dans sa gorge. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que tous ses membres se figèrent et elle avait le goût de hurler, hurler jusqu'à ce que le sentiment en elle s'estompe, ce qui ne risquait guère d'arriver. Elle avait le goût de courir tout droit vers le couloir d'où venait les passagers, elle sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux même si elle essayait de les refouler, elle sentait ses poings se serrer un petit peu pour contenir toute l'énergie qui s'infiltrait soudainement en elle et elle pouvait sentir sa lèvre inférieure légèrement souffrir sous la pression de ses dents. Voyant la scène devant elle se dérouler au ralentit, elle resta là, immobile, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Après quelques secondes, ses mains se portèrent à son visage pour couvrir sa bouche, pour couvrir son sourire, son sourire qui avait réussi à déjouer sa soudaine pétrification. Le sourire fendit son visage, s'épanouissant au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient et qu'elle **le** voyait s'approcher d'elle au ralentit. Ses petites mèches volaient autour de son visage serein, sa blouse bleue poudre collait délicatement ses muscles et ses jeans noirs finalisaient le tout en s'harmonisant parfaitement avec sa chemise et son air joyeux qu'**il** arborait. Elle pouvait voir ses yeux pétillés de bonheur et ses joues légèrement colorées de rouge, elle pouvait voir ses épaules bougées et son torse se bomber lorsqu'il prenait une respiration, elle pouvait voir le sourire qu'il affichait, un sourire chaleureux plein d'excitation, d'espoir et d'amour. Ses yeux le dévorant tout en entier, elle remarqua qu'il ne la cherchait même pas parmi la petite foule d'accueil. Il l'avait trouvée, systématiquement, naturellement. Leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus et de le saluer de la main timidement en se mordant la lèvre. Il lui répondit de la même manière, tout aussi timidement, comme s'il ne voulait pas aller plus vite que la musique, que leur musique. Il s'arrêta soudainement pour prendre sa valise. Il serra par la suite rapidement, mais tendrement, sa fille dans ses bras, puis recommença à marcher en direction de Kate.

Ne voyant que lui dans son champ de vision, elle l'observa venir à sa rencontre d' une démarche qui lui semblait si gracieuse. Un vent sortant de nulle part semblait effleurer son amant, repoussant derrière lui une petite mèche rebelle et forçant sa blouse à plus former le contour de ses muscles. Il était à croquer. Elle n'arrivait même pas à formuler une phrase cohérente dans sa tête et plus il arrivait à sa hauteur, plus ses pensées devenaient confuses. Lui continuait à s'approcher d'elle en souriant, la dévorant des yeux comme elle le faisait pour lui. Comme par un mystérieux magnétisme, les jambes de Kate s'activèrent. Elles s'activèrent tellement qu'elle courait maintenant en direction de Rick, comme si leurs corps ne supportaient plus la distance entre eux, les rapprochant le plus rapidement possible. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent à moins d'un pied que tout explosa. Ils s'étreignirent d'abord, Rick soulevant sa bien-aimée dans les airs, et ils se serrèrent très fort, transmettant leurs sentiments, le soulagement et la joie de retrouver finalement l'autre, à travers cette embrassade. Une bouffée de bonheur, d'amour, d'euphorie, de frustration et de désir l'envahit et elle se sentit glousser un tout petit peu avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Ils s'échangèrent d'abord un doux baiser réconfortant, comme un « Je t'aime » que l'on disait comme accueil, que l'on se disait le matin, et ce durant un long moment. Puis ce fut la frustration d'être loin de l'autre durant une si longue période et le désir qui prirent le dessus, faisant en sorte que Kate approfondit leur baiser. Rick lâcha un petit gémissement, ce qui eut pour effet d'encourager encore plus sa partenaire à continuer. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas seuls à l'aéroport. Ils entendirent Alexis se racler timidement la gorge pour leur faire part de sa présence, ainsi que celle de sa grand-mère, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être incommodée le moins du monde par ce baiser fougueux entre les deux tourtereaux, et celle de toutes les autres personnes à l'aéroport. Ils se séparèrent, non sans regret, et regardèrent la petite rouquine dont le teint était définitivement devenu écarlate.

- Alexis…!, souffla Kate le sourire toujours accroché à son visage.

Hésitante, Kate resta immobile à regarder la fille de son fiancé. Devait-elle d'abord s'expliquer auprès de celle-ci ou devait-elle lui offrir en personne ses condoléances? Devait-elle la serrer dans ses bras ou lui tendre la main? Ou peut-être préférait-elle la bise? La bouche de Kate s'ouvrait et se refermait tout au long de son moment de réflexion, montrant définitivement qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Cela causa l'hilarité chez la famille Castle et à son plus grand étonnement, Alexis lui fit un câlin. Son étreinte était timide, mais ferme et assurée et il n'en fallut pas long pour que Kate réponde tendrement à ce geste. Elle était tellement émue par ce geste. Cela signifiait qu'Alexis l'acceptait, acceptait sa relation avec son père, acceptait de l'accueillir dans sa famille. Peut-être pas de la manière la plus enthousiasme qu'il pouvait y avoir, elle n'aurait probablement pas été à l'aise avec cette réaction de toute façon, ne sachant pas plus comment réagir à celle-ci, mais c'était une réponse positive. C'était un très bon début. Ça l'a rassurait, même si Rick lui avait déjà assuré que sa fille acceptait la nouvelle situation. Les deux femmes se relâchèrent après quelques secondes et ce fut le tour à Martha d'étreindre sa future belle-fille.

- Il était plus que temps, lui souffla l'actrice dans l'oreille.

La détective lâcha un petit rire et relâcha son étreinte. Elle n'allait pas finir de l'entendre celle-là. Elle était toutefois heureuse que la mère de son fiancé soit elle aussi d'accord avec la nouvelle relation qu'elle entretiendrait avec elle dorénavant. Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ne le fasse pas, elle était si accueillante! C'était une décision qui lui semblait si…naturelle. C'était tout simplement un soulagement pour Kate que toute la famille Castle s'entende à ce sujet. Elle se retourna vers son écrivain pour lui faire un tendre sourire signifiant qu'elle était rassurée et heureuse que sa famille ait accepté si facilement leurs statuts. Elle remarqua alors que celui-ci ne la regardait pas, enfin, pas droit dans les yeux. Le regard curieux de Rick était sur sa main droite, ce qui lui remémora ce qu'elle avait acheté pour lui. Elle sourit timidement et ses joues rosirent rapidement en tendant la rose rouge destinée à son fiancé et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, passant un message inaudible à travers son regard. Il la regarda surprit, son regard l'interrogeant, semblant lui dire « C'est pour moi? ». La curiosité et l'étonnement ne quittant pas son visage, il prit la rose qu'elle lui offrait avec un léger sourire, déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa muse et l'enlaça doucement. Elle répondit aussitôt à ce geste, passant ses bras en dessous des bras de son amant pour pouvoir tenir le dos de ses épaules et l'étreindre.

- C'est normalement les garçons qui apporte une rose à leur petite amie, murmura-t-il sur un léger ton d'humour à son oreille, le sourire toujours présent sur son visage paisible.

- J'avais envie de briser les traditions, répondit Kate, tout aussi doucement qu'il lui avait parlé.

Il rit discrètement, le son parvenant aux oreilles de sa fiancée et les vibrations provenant de son torse se transmettant de celui à celle-ci, ce qui lui valut une petite tape de la détective. Elle rougit par la suite et enfonça sa tête dans la nuque de son amoureux, ne pouvant retenir un énorme sourire qui naissait sur son visage, et laissa échapper un affectueux «Tais-toi». Il lui sourit en réponse d'un sourire taquin et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre, rougissant un peu plus, et laissa son nez s'enfouir un peu plus dans sa nuque, humant son odeur exquise. Elle constata que c'était toujours la même, celle qu'elle avait appris à découvrir, à aimer, à associer à lui. Ils restèrent ainsi durant une minute. Le temps passa alors qu' un silence régnait dans le petit groupe. On n'entendait que les conversations des gens autours d'eux en arrière-plan, mais pour Kate, il lui semblait que c'était le silence total. Elle était dans son petit monde, dans sa bulle, dans les bras de Rick. Alexis et Martha l'avaient sûrement compris et respectèrent ce petit moment entre les amoureux car elles ne dirent rien, regardant ailleurs, le sol ou la foule. Il se relâchèrent finalement, mais juste assez lentement pour donner une occasion à Rick d'enlacer, en plus de Kate, sa fille et se mère pour qu'ils se fassent un câlin collectif.

- Rentrons à la maison, leur chuchota-t-il par-dessus leurs têtes, assez fort pour qu'elles entendent toutes ce qu'il disait. Rentrons tous ensemble.

Un sourire naquit sur tous leurs visages. Alexis et Kate arboraient un petit air gêné et rirent ensemble lorsqu'elles se regardèrent, coincées dans les bras de Rick alors que celui-ci avait un air chaleureux, ravi. Quant à Martha, elle regarda son fils avec un air maternel. Elle était heureuse pour lui, heureuse qu'il ait enfin rencontré le bonheur. Pour ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas, ils avaient l'air d'une vraie petite famille, heureuse. C'était, après tout, ce qu'ils allaient devenir.

- On commandera de la pizza rendus là-bas. C'est moi qui paie, dit Kate alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la sortie, Kate et Alexis de chaque côté de Castle et Martha tenant le bras de sa petite fille.

Même si c'était un énorme pas que Kate faisait dans cette nouvelle relation, elle n'était pas inquiète. Bien sûr, elle ne se voyait pas le voir seulement au 12th et durant quelques sorties durant la semaine…ou du moins, pas après la première semaine depuis son retour. À partir de la seconde semaine, elle serait probablement allée chez lui, elle aurait peut-être coucher là-bas…mais elle aurait peut-être voulu faire les choses plus lentement. Cependant, à bien y réfléchir, c'était pas mal certain que ça n'aurait pas pu être ainsi après quatre ans d'attente et son départ pour Los Angeles durant deux semaines et six jours. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'ils étaient séparés, qu'ils n'avaient pas laissé libre cours à leurs sentiments, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aimés proprement. Maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis, elle était confiante, confiante que tout irait bien, que tout irait pour le mieux, que tout serait plus facile, que la vie le serait. Ils affronteraient les démons ensemble, à deux, main dans la main. Ils formaient, après tout, la meilleure équipe. Elle pressa rapidement la main de Rick pour attirer son attention et lui offrit le plus beau des sourires. Elle était prête, elle était là, avec lui, elle avait trouvé son _one and done._ Elle fixa leurs mains, leurs doigts entremêlés entre eux, et sourit un peu plus en voyant sa bague, la bague que lui avait confié Rick, à son doigt. Oui, il n'avait pas mentit. Il était désormais de retour. Ce n'était qu'un au revoir.

**Merci à tous pour vos gentils mots! (ceux qui ont écrit comme Guest, je n'ai pas pu vous le dire personnellement, alors recevez ce remerciement en double dose). Merci aussi de suivre cette histoire, ça me touche beaucoup. Les reviews sont toujours appréciés, comme d'habitude. :)**

**Bon, je pensais peut-être finir ma fic ici...et j'ai pensé soudainement que je pourrais le POV de Rick sur ce moment, sur son retour. Qu'en pensez-vous?**

**PS: Je veux seulement clarifier que mes fics du genre "Ce n'est que..." ne représentent que des moments (la plupart importants) de leurs vies. Un temps "x" s'écoule entre ces moments, ils ne se succèdent pas 24h l'un après l'autre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

POV de Rick 

L'avion était prêt à décoller dans quelques minutes, tous les passagers étaient embarqués dans l'appareil, bien attachés à leurs sièges. Les hôtesses de l'air faisaient leur petite routine, indiquant les sorties de secours avec leurs mains alors que le pilote se présentait et expliquait les consignes de sécurité. N'écoutant que d'une oreille, Rick regarda dehors à travers le hublot se trouvant à sa gauche. La piste de décollage était éclairée par les lumières extérieures même s'il faisait encore un peu soleil car les jours s'écourtaient et il faisait sombre de plus en plus tôt. Le ciel se tintait lentement d'un rose orangé et bientôt, les étoiles feraient leurs apparitions. Son téléphone sur sa cuisse, il attendait patiemment qu'il se mette à vibrer, lui annonçant qu'il avait un nouveau message. Il avait envoyé un message à Kate, lui disant qu'il embarquait dans l'avion, et elle n'avait pas répondu. Elle était probablement occupée à faire autre chose, mais il aurait aimé qu'elle lui réponde avant qu'il ne décolle, le rassurant qu'elle serait bien à l'aéroport.

Lorsqu'il sentit l'avion se mettre en marche, Rick éteignit à contre cœur son téléphone, le rangea dans son sac et regarda Martha et Alexis assise dans les bancs avant de lui. Elles étaient en pleine conversation, parlant des films _Twilight_ , argumentant à propos des gentils et des mauvais ou à quel point une trouvait qu'Edward était le plus charmant alors que l'autre disait que Jacob était le plus beau, disant que son personnage préféré était Bella ou Alice… Ah! Vraiment, c'était une réelle conversation de fille. « _Twilight,_ c'est un film pour les filles », dit-on, enfin, c'est le bruit qui court…pourtant, Rick aurait bien aimé se joindre à la conversation de sa mère et sa fille, ajouter que son personnage préféré était Jasper. Pas qu'il avait été voir les films au cinéma…il les avait seulement empruntés à sa fille et regardés en secret lorsqu'il était seul à la maison. Ils étaient pas mal, enfin, les effets spéciaux étaient pas mal. Tout ce qui touchait le surnaturel, avoir des supers pouvoirs ou venir d'ailleurs, le fascinait. Pour le reste, il n'avait certainement pas apprécié l'histoire, le jeu d'acteur et les scènes romantiques. Non, mais non! Il n'avait apprécié que l'action, seulement les scènes d'action, comme un vrai garçon.

Prenant une bonne inspiration pour se bomber le torse, il quitta sa petite famille des yeux et regarda à nouveau la scène qui s'offrait à lui à travers le hublot. L'avion roulait désormais sur la piste et les lumières passaient de plus en plus rapidement sous ses yeux, le paysage changeant très rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il regarda le sol s'éloigner tranquillement de lui alors que ses oreilles se bouchaient et qu'une petite pression se faisait sur son corps, puis il vit les roues se ranger lorsqu'ils furent rendus plus haut dans les airs. Il regarda les ailes de l'avion, voyant des petites parties à l'arrière de celles-ci légèrement bouger, se pencher vers le bas, pour diriger l'avion vers le haut. Et puis après plusieurs minutes, l'avion était stable, haut dans les airs. Ayant atteint la hauteur désirée, la petite lumière indiquant que les passagers devaient rester attachés s'éteignit. Quelques passagers s'installèrent alors pour dormir, d'autres sortirent leurs ordinateurs portables ou un livre et certains continuèrent à parler entre eux. Quant à Rick, il continua à regarder la petite fenêtre, voyant les villes illuminées défiler sous ses yeux et le ciel sombre éclairé par les étoiles. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, n'aillant que sa muse en tête, ne rêvant que d'elle. Remarquant une étoile qui brillait plus que les autres, il l'associa à Kate. Kate qui rayonnait seule, parmi tant d'autres, comme cet astre, Kate qui faisait sa place dans ce monde, Kate qui était pas plutôt réservée, peu entourée par les autres…comme cette étoile. Elle lui avait manqué, ses yeux lui avaient manqué, ses cheveux, son rire, son roulement de yeux, son sourcil qui s'arque, sa voix…tout en elle lui avait manqué. Dans le ciel noir, il pouvait voir le visage de Kate Beckett lui souriant, se mordant tendrement la lèvre. Il n'avait qu'une envie. L'embrasser pour soulager la douleur qu'elle infligeait à sa pauvre lèvre, l'embrasser pour lui faire part de tous ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, l'embrasser pour satisfaire son désir pour elle. Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils étaient séparés, séparés autant par ses murs à elle que par la distance due à son voyage à Los Angeles. S'il devait les comparer à quelque chose, ce serait à la lune et le soleil. Elle la lune, lui le soleil. Ils se regardaient de loin depuis si longtemps, s'admiraient d'une certaine distance. Ils se tournaient autour, laissant passer les jours, et ils faisaient tous les deux la lumière sur des enquêtes, alternant leurs tours de parole pour compléter la phrase de l'autre, comme le soleil et la lune se succédaient pour illuminer la Terre. Autre ressemblance avec ces deux astres, Kate reflétait le meilleur de lui-même comme la lune reflète les rayons du soleil. Oui, pour lui, Kate était comme la lune et à force de regarder le croissant de lune ce soir, il ne pouvait que s'ennuyer de Kate un peu plus, sentant qu'il devait être à ses côtés pour qu'elle soit complète, pour qu'ils soient tous deux complets.

Un drôle de bruit le sortit de ses pensées, brisant son rêve qu'il faisait éveillé. Son voisin à sa droite s'était assoupi et il dormait tellement profondément qu'il ronflait. Quelle galère! Rick sortit doucement, sans faire trop de bruit, son iPhone et mit, un à la fois, les écouteurs. Il chercha, en touchant quelques touches, sa _playlist_, puis lorsqu'il la trouva, il alla dans celle-ci et appuya sur « Aléatoire ». La musique se fit alors entendre dans ses écouteurs tout doucement et Rick ajusta le son pour le mettre juste assez fort pour couvrir le bruit que faisait son voisin. Dans ses écouteurs, Ryan Star chantait, d'abord doucement, le premier couplet de _Last Train Home_. Quand même assez ironique que ce soit la première chanson que son lecteur ait décidé de faire jouer. Se callant un petit plus dans son siège de première classe et accotant sa tête sur son repose-tête, il fixa à nouveau la fenêtre. La vue extérieure était magnifique…comme Kate. Kate…

Tout le reste du voyage, Rick fut assis sur son siège à regarder dehors et à rêvasser de Kate Beckett, la femme la plus merveilleuse, fabuleuse, extraordinaire qu'il avait rencontrée. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, ne voulait qu'elle au point où il refusait à chaque fois les petits pains et les pâtisseries offertes par les hôtesses de l'air durant le vol, n'acceptant que les verres d'eau. Il ne se nourrissait qu'à la seule pensée d'elle, ne vivait que d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Il s'était remémoré leur voyage ensemble à Los Angeles, la chambre qu'ils avaient dont les deux lits étaient malheureusement dans deux pièces différentes, ce qu'il lui avait dit à l'hôtel, son corps dans son sublime maillot de bain, leur retour où il s'était endormi près d'elle...Il gardait de ce voyage de très bon souvenir et il espérait que la prochaine fois qu'il en ferait un ensemble, ce ne sera pas dans le cadre d'une enquête.

Il ne reprit conscience du temps et d'où il était que lorsqu'une hôtesse de l'air vint le voir pour lui demander d'attacher sa ceinture. Il avait été tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu le capitaine leur demandé via la radio. Après s'être attaché, son cerveau fit un déclic. Ils allaient bientôt atterrir, ils allaient atterrir! Il allait revoir Kate dans quelques minutes! Il pouvait déjà voir la ville de New York, éclairé de mille feux, il pouvait voir la piste d'atterrissage prête à accueillir leur avion, il pouvait la voir, elle, l'attendant patiemment dans l'aéroport. Regardant toujours par la même petite fenêtre à sa gauche, il vit le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus en sentant une nouvelle fois une pression s'effectuer sur son corps. Ils atterrissaient. L'excitation en lui montait de plus en plus, se faisant sentir dans ses muscles, dans son ventre dans sa figure. Ses muscles étaient de plus en plus tendus, prêts à s'activer à n'importe quel moment, son ventre était rempli de papillons et probablement de quelque chose de plus gros aussi tellement il avait l'impression que ça le chatouillait à l'intérieur de lui et sa figure ne reflétait que le bonheur, que la gaieté, que son amour. Sa fille se retourna alors vers lui et elle croisa son regard, son regard qui devait être animé par toutes les étoiles dans le ciel à en croire son sourire. Il se sentit lui sourire en retour, lui sourire encore plus qu'il devait le faire s'il se fiait bien à la sensation de ses joues qui commençaient à souffrir légèrement, et il lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Elle dut probablement comprendre la cause de cette euphorie en lui car elle se retourna, se rasseyant proprement dans son siège sans rien dire.

Après quelques secondes, l'avion s'immobilisa et l'avertissement pour détacher sa ceinture de sécurité fut donné. Une rampe de sortie s'approchait tranquillement de l'avion et un sentiment d'appréhension naquit en Rick. Cet alors que quelques passagers commencèrent à applaudir, suivit par d'autres qui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il fallait applaudir. Quant à Castle, il riait en secouant la tête, même s'il avait un peu honte que certaines personnes applaudissent les pilotes. C'était probablement des touristes qui prenaient pour la première fois l'avion et qu'ils ne se doutaient pas qu'il arrivait très couramment, pour ne pas dire toujours, que l'avion atterrisse correctement, qu'ils arrivaient à bon port sans fracas. Il était vrai que les médias ne diffusaient pas tous les atterrissages qui finissaient bien, seulement ceux qui viraient mal, et que cela pourrait faire croire à certains que prendre l'avion était quelque chose de dangereux. Mais bon, il fallait être assez naïf pour croire cela et c'était ce qui faisait rire Rick. Ah, vraiment! On en trouvait toujours des vertes et des pas mûres. Après que les applaudissements se soient tus, les hôtesses de l'air commencèrent à faire sortir les passagers, les remerciant un par un à la sortie. Ils allaient pouvoir quitter l'avion, ils allaient pouvoir prendre leurs bagages et rejoindre leur famille qui les attendait dans l'aéroport, dans la salle d'attente des arrivés. Arrivé à son tour, les hôtesses de l'air le remercièrent en lui serrant la main, l'une avec les yeux brillants, une fan probablement. Il leur serra la main en leur adressant un sourire, puis se dirigea vers la passerelle, empruntant le couloir qui le mènerait vers Kate.

En sortant du couloir, sa mère et sa fille le suivant derrière lui, il l'aperçut tout de suite. **Elle **était là parmi cette petite foule, elle l'avait attendu, elle était là, ici, à l'aéroport, pour l'accueillir. Elle portait un léger haut, un chemisier couleur mauve-rose pâle avec un col en V, tous les petits boutons de celui-ci fermés. Cela devait être nouveau car il ne l'avait vu avant, ou peut-être était-ce trop « léger » pour être porté au travail? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est quelle était une déesse dans ce morceau de vêtement qu'elle portait avec de petites shorts noires simples. Il se sentit alors le plus chanceux des hommes à ce moment-là, le plus chanceux des amants, le plus chanceux des fiancés. Il s'avança vers elle, oubliant d'abord sa valise, mais en voyant le passager devant lui tourner et prendre ses bagages, Rick l'imita en reprenant ses esprits à la dernière minute. Il sentit alors sa fille derrière lui, suivie de sa mère. Comme si cela expliquait ce qu'il allait faire, il la serra rapidement et doucement et s'éloigna d'elle, reprenant sa route vers Kate Beckett, la valise à la main. Personne ne l'arrêta, personne ne se mit à travers sa route. C'était comme s'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble, à être réunis. Il marchait d'un pas affirmé et rapide, si vite qu'il pouvait sentir l'air sur sa figure tenté de le ralentir, amenant une de ses mèches vers l'arrière. Elle était là, juste devant lui, le fixant sans bouger d'un poil et il la dévorait des yeux, la mangeait tout en entier pour assouvir sa faim grandissante en lui, pour ne l'avoir que pour lui. Et soudain, elle se mit à courir en sa direction et bien vite, ils se rencontrèrent, se jetant dans les bras de l'autre. Il la souleva facilement grâce à l'adrénaline qui coulait en lui et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser durant quelques minutes. Il se délecta du goût de ses lèvres qui lui avait tant manqué depuis son départ, de l'odeur qu'elle dégageait collée contre lui, de la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne, il savoura sa présence près de lui, cette présence qu'il n'avait jamais oubliée. Et puis elle décida d'approfondir le baiser, comme si elle avait compris le désir qu'il ressentait en ce moment même pour elle. Il lui accorda l'accès à sa bouche sans protester, il laissa sa langue prendre le contrôle de la sienne, prendre le contrôle du baiser, de l'ardeur de celui-ci. C'est alors qu'il entendit un petit raclement de voix derrière lui. Ils mirent fin à la fureur qui se déchaînait dans leur bouche et se retournèrent là d'où provenait le son.

Sa fille qui regardait au sol, le teint rouge comme une tomate, affichait un petit sourire gêné. Il sourit à celle-ci, un peu par nervosité et par enthousiasme, et il entendit sa muse prononcer le nom de la jeune rouquine. Son attention se tourna alors vers sa fiancée qui semblait très embarrassée par la façon qu'ils avaient annoncé tous les deux, en personne, qu'ils étaient ensemble, gênée par cette perte de contrôle sur leur désir en public. Elle était adorable avec ses petites joues rosies et sa bouche qu'elle ouvrait et fermait comme un poisson, cherchant une explication à leur agissement, cherchant ses mots. Il rit à cette réaction assez comique, tout comme le reste de sa famille. C'est alors qu'Alexis décida d'enlacer Kate. À ce moment-là, le cœur de Rick s'allégea. Il était heureux de constater qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'avis sur eux et il se sentit fier de sa fille, fier qu'elle mette rapidement ce qu'elle pensait au clair, fier qu'elle accepte Kate.

Puis ce fut le tour de Martha d'étreindre la détective et elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, quelque chose d'amusant selon toute vraisemblance puisque sa muse se mit à rire par la suite. Elles se relâchèrent rapidement et c'est alors que l'attention de l'écrivain fut attirée sur la main droite de sa fiancée. Elle tenait une fleur à la main, une fleur rouge. Étrange, il ne croyait pas qu'elle était une romantique. Elle l'avait probablement achetée pour toute la famille, pour leur offrir ses sympathies. Et si elle était rouge, c'était probablement parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres couleurs que celle-ci. Elle n'aurait pas choisi cette couleur pour le sang…elle n'est pas sadique sur ce genre de chose, voyons. Avec, lui lorsqu'elle le taquine, oui, mais pas sur ces choses. Et elle n'aurait pas choisi la couleur noire pour la fleur, cela aurait été trop sombre. Existait-il des fleurs noires de toute manière? Perdu dans ses théories sur les fleurs, Rick fixait sans vaciller la rose dans la main de Kate et fut surpris lorsqu'elle lui tendit, le sourire au visage. Il la regarda, étonné, et accepta la fleur en souriant. Et soudainement, tout devint clair lorsqu'il la tint. La rose, symbolisant l'amour qui s'épanouit tout en se protégeant grâce à des épines, le rouge qui amplifie cette pensée en y ajoutant la passion et en évoquant le feu, l'ardeur, de cette relation…Cette fleur était un « Je t'aime » de Kate Beckett, un « Je t'aime » destiné à lui, à Richard Castle!

Tout d'un coup, il ne voulait plus que l'embrasser pour ce cadeau si cher à ses yeux. Il s'exécuta, déposant doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres et la serra dans ses bras. Elle répondit immédiatement à son touché, l'enlaçant lui aussi de ses bras. Il ne put retenir la petite remarque qui lui vint en tête, lui la susurrant à l'oreille sur un ton humoristique.

- C'est normalement les garçons qui apporte une rose à leur petite amie.

- J'avais envie de briser les traditions, lui répondit-elle de sa voix douce et riche comme il lui avait parlé.

Il rit à cette réponse. Depuis quand ne brisaient-ils pas les traditions? Il était son partenaire malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas un policier, ils se côtoyaient depuis quatre ans maintenant sans qu'ils soient arrivés quoi que ce soit entre eux ou qu'ils soient un couple malgré ses sentiments amoureux pour elle, ils se sont fiancés avant même d'avoir passé une journée, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, avec l'autre en tant que couple…Vraiment, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus traditionnels! Sa réaction ne fut pas celle que Kate semblait préférée, pensant peut-être qu'il riait d'elle, car elle le frappa gentiment en murmurant un « Tais-toi », le nez dans son cou. Pour se faire pardonner et pour lui assurer qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle, il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Il ne put toutefois retenir un petite sourire taquin qui se dessina sur son visage. Elle était trop mignonne. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras de l'autre, pendant de longues minutes et juste au moment où ils se relâchèrent, Rick eut l'envie d'inclure sa famille dans ce beau moment. Il attrapa Alexis par la taille, l'approchant elle et sa grand-mère du même coup vers le petit couple, et ils se retrouvèrent tous collés les uns contre les autres dans un câlin collectif. Sentant qu'ils commençaient à attirer l'attention autour d'eux, Rick sentit que c'était le moment de quitter les lieux. Ne voulant pas imposer les choses et gâcher le moment, ils fit une proposition aux trois femmes de sa vie.

- Rentrons à la maison. Rentrons tous ensemble.

Il se trouvait très drôle de sortir une phrase qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle du Roi Lion 2. Il avait vraiment adoré ce film. Il l'avait regardé avec Alexis lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, se voyant lui comme Simba, elle comme la jeune lionceau. Il espérait qu'Alexis ne s'en rende pas compte, laissant Kate ignorer ses goûts cinématographiques qui étaient parfois…enfantins. Ils marchèrent quelques pas vers la sortie, Rick tenant Kate d'un côté, Alexis de l'autre. Regardant devant lui, le père de famille affichait un sourire qui ne valait aucun or du monde. Il était le fils, le père, le fiancé, le plus heureux du monde à ce moment-là.

- On commandera de la pizza rendus là-bas. C'est moi qui paie, dit Kate après quelques pas.

Cela surprit Rick. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle embarque si facilement, à pieds joints, dans cette nouvelle situation, dans cette nouvelle relation. Lui qui croyait que tout le temps qu'ils ont passé loin de l'autre allait laisser un petit inconfort, une petite gêne, entre eux, il s'était trompé. Au contraire, ce temps les avait plus rapproché, les avait rendus plus certains de leurs sentiments pour l'autre. Il s'était inquiété pour rien, leur relation était toujours la même. Il ne pouvait pas demandé mieux. Il avait enfin rencontré celle qu'il aimerait à jamais, son âme sœur, celle à qui il était fiancé, celle avec qui était d'accord pour faire désormais parti de sa famille. Il était heureux, tout simplement heureux. Lorsqu'il avait quitté New York, laissant des choses précieuses derrière lui, il avait eu raison. Ce n'était qu'un au revoir.

**Un gros merci à tous ceux qui ont reviews et merci d'avoir suivi cette fic. Je la finis sur ce chapitre et bientôt, je publierai un autre "moment" de la vie de Caskett. En espérant que vous l'aimerai (peut-être plus angst?). ;)**


End file.
